The most common modes of diagnostic ultrasound imaging include B- and M-modes (used to image internal, physical structure), Doppler, and color flow (the latter two primarily used to image flow characteristics, such as in blood vessels). In conventional B-mode imaging, ultrasound scanners create images in which the brightness of a pixel is based on the intensity of the echo return. The amplitude of the reflected waves is employed to produce black and white images of the tissues.
The present invention is incorporated in an ultrasound imaging system consisting of four main subsystems: a beamformer 2 (see FIG. 1), processor subsystem 4, a scan converter/display controller 6 and a master controller 8. System control is centered in master controller 8, which accepts operator inputs through an operator interface (not shown) and in turn controls the various subsystems. The master controller also generates the system timing and control signals which are distributed via a system control bus 10 and a scan control bus (not shown).
The main data path begins with the digitized RF inputs to the beamformer from the transducer. The beamformer outputs two summed digital baseband receive beams. The baseband data is input to B-mode processor 4A and color flow processor 4B, where it is processed according to the acquisition mode and output as processed acoustic vector (beam) data to the scan converter/display controller 6. The scan converter/display controller 6 accepts the processed acoustic data and outputs the video display signals for the image in a raster scan format to a color monitor 12. The scan converter/display controller 6, in cooperation with master controller 8, also formats multiple images for display, display annotation, graphics overlays and replay of cine loops and recorded timeline data.
The B-mode processor 4A converts the baseband data from the beamformer into a log-compressed version of the signal envelope. The B function images the time-varying amplitude of the envelope of the signal as a grey scale using an 8-bit output for each pixel. The envelope of a baseband signal is the magnitude of the vector which the baseband data represent.
The frequency of sound waves reflecting from the inside of blood vessels, heart cavities, etc. is shifted in proportion to the velocity of the blood cells: positively shifted for cells moving towards the transducer and negatively for those moving away. The color flow (CF) processor 4B is used to provide a real-time two-dimensional image of blood velocity in the imaging plane.
The acoustic line memories 14A and 14B of the scan converter/display controller 6 respectively accept processed digital data from processors 4A and 4B and perform the coordinate transformation of the color flow and B-mode data from polar coordinate (R-.theta.) sector format or Cartesian coordinate linear array to appropriately scaled Cartesian coordinate display pixel data stored in X-Y display memory 18. In the B-mode, intensity data is stored in X-Y display memory 18, each address storing three 8-bit pixels. Alternatively, in the color flow mode, color flow data is stored in memory as follows: intensity data (8 bits), velocity or power data (8 bits) and turbulence data (4 bits).
A multiplicity of successive frames of color flow or B-mode data are stored in cine memory on a first-in, first-out basis. The cine memory is like a circular image buffer that runs in the background, continually capturing image data that is displayed in real time to the user. When the user freezes the system, the user has the capability to view image data previously captured in cine memory. The graphics data for producing graphics overlays on the displayed image is generated and stored in the timeline/graphics processor and display memory 20. The video processor 22 multiplexes between the graphics data, image data, and timeline data to generate the final video output in a raster scan format on video monitor 12. Additionally it provides for various greyscale and color maps as well as combining the greyscale and color images.
The conventional ultrasound imaging system collects B-mode or color flow mode images in cine memory 24 on a continuous basis. The cine memory 24 provides resident digital image storage for single image review and multiple image loop review and various control functions. The region of interest displayed during single-image cine replay is that used during the image's acquisition. The cine memory also acts as a buffer for transfer of images to digital archival devices via the master controller 8.
Conventional ultrasound scanners create two-dimensional B-mode images in which the brightness of a pixel is based on the intensity of the echo return. Two-dimensional ultrasound images are often hard to interpret due to the inability of the observer to visualize the two-dimensional representation of the anatomy being scanned. However, if the ultrasound probe is swept over an area of interest and two-dimensional images are accumulated to form a three-dimensional volume, the anatomy becomes much easier to visualize for both the trained and untrained observer. Typically, three-dimensional images of B-mode data and color flow velocity or power data are displayed separately. However, there are many occasions when, by displaying velocity or power data alone, the viewer loses a sense of the anatomy being imaged. By combining intensity projections with projections of color flow velocity or power data, it is possible to retain a sense of the anatomy and at the same time image the velocity or power.
To achieve the best image quality when performing three-dimensional reconstructions of ultrasound images, it is necessary to adjust the contrast of the reconstructed image due to the large variation in the contrast of ultrasound images. This is typically done by allowing the user to interactively set the image contrast and brightness of the image. This method is time consuming and requires user input not normally provided on ultrasound imagers. In addition, the brightness and contrast of the rendered image may vary considerably from the source images used to construct the three-dimensional projection. If the original and rendered images are viewed simultaneously by the same display processor, it may not be possible to achieve acceptable brightness and contrast levels for both images.